In Love with a Criminal
by madeline.chavez.77
Summary: He was a psychopath who killed anyone he came in contact with. She was an officer trying to kill him. But what happens when they get to know each? Is she willing to kill him after she fell in love with him? And what is the dark secret he is keeping?
1. Chapter 1

In Love with a Criminal

**Who's that person writing a note? ME! Hehe sorry, I know I have a whole bunch of stories lined up for updates but at the moment I am having a serious case of writer's block. I mean this story wouldn't let me think on the others. So here I am writing a new fanfic. Hope you guys enjoy this, and I WILL update VERY soon. So hold on to your pineapples. Eat all your grapes and grab some popcorn because I ain't sharing mine and enjoy this story!**

**Summary: He was a psychopath who killed anyone he came in contact with. She was an officer trying to kill him. But what happens when they get to know each? Is she willing to kill him after she fell in love with him?**

**Chapter 1**

**Sam's POV**

It's been three years since the accidents increased. No one knows who this person is or why he kills. My mission is clear. Find and destroy the criminal.

"Samantha Manson." A deep voice said. I turned around with a serious look. I'm Samantha Manson, or Sam for short. I have jet black hair and amethyst eyes. I am eighteen years old and I am a professional criminal catcher. Not a single criminal has escaped my clutches and lived.

"Yes?" I asked. He winced at my harsh tone. He cleared out his throat and revealed a cream file folder. I smirked. Looking at the file I took it from his hand.

"What do we have Charles?" I asked opening the file.

"We have a psychopath Samantha." He said sitting in his chair. I smiled. I looked at his picture. He had piercing blue eyes, jet black hair, and a crazy smile on his face. If he wasn't a killer I would have developed a tiny crush on him.

"Were is he located?" I asked looking over his information.

_DANIEL FENTON_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: Unknown_

_Hair color: Jet Black_

_Eyes: Blue_

_Allies: Unknown_

_Relatives: Deceased_

_Friends and Family: Unknown_

_Synopsis: A deranged and mentally unstable psychopath_

_Victims: Over 2,500 dead and 130 wounded_

_He is a threat to the citizens of Amity Park_

_Police Record: He has been imprisoned more than a hundred times. Always escapes in a mysterious way._

_Crimes: Killing, abuse, kidnapping, drug dealing, gang fights, rape. Notorious for robbing banks in secret._

My eyes widen as I continued my search. He seemed to be a very busy person.

"Samantha?" Charles said. I gasped.

"What?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"I told you his location was in Amity Park." He said. I nodded and picked up my bag.

"Thanks Charles. That's all I need to know." I said. And with that I left and boarded my jet towards Amity Park. "Get ready Daniel. I'm coming for you." I said smiling.

**_Amity Park 12:00 P.M_**

**_Danny's POV_**

I chuckled menacingly as I had killed off the old woman. She was and elderly lady. Didn't have much to live for anyways, but boy was she loaded. She must have had at least more than ten grand in her bag. I chuckled again and breathed in the afternoon air. It's been three years and still no one has captured me yet. I'm Daniel, or Danny for short. I am nineteen years old going on to twenty. I have quite the reputation in my city. But I also have a dark secret…Agh! My head hurts. It always does when I try to remember my past. I glanced around and watched as the citizens walked about minding their own business. No one knew what I looked like except the feds…but I was able to walk in public without someone immediately recognizing me. I whistled as I walked down the sidewalk in jeans and a white t-shirt with a red oval in the middle along with a pair of convers. Pretty tacky I know, but they were my comfortable clothes. I stopped when I heard a scream. I turned around and saw giant, green glob of goo. I frowned…just when I was having a good day. I looked around and dashed into a dark alley. I closed my eyes and transformed into my "good side" a.k.a Danny Phantom. I don't remember how I became "Danny Phantom" but whenever I try to…there's some force blocking it out. I narrowed my eyes and raced after the specter. Everyone cheered…whenever I think about I feel sort of good…but why would they cheer for a good guy?

"Hey giant, green, and gruesome! Why don't you pick on me for a change?!" I shouted and shot a green orb. The creature hissed in pain and dropped the citizen it was holding. It was a little girl. Around five or six. My first thought was to let her die, but being me and having a good side I went after her. I caught just before she hit the ground and she clutched to onto me like a safety blanket. I smiled warmly at her. She was close to tears and my smile seemed to have comforted her. I gently put her on the ground and went back to fighting. Beam after beam, fire after fire, I had finally beaten the ghost. I smiled and disappeared and reverted back to Danny Fenton. I smiled darkly and saw my next victim. She had a bag with her. She looked to be around eighteen and had jet black hair and…wait…amethyst eyes?! "No…it couldn't be…"I whispered in fear. I turned invisible and watched her pass by me. I flinched. I knew who she was…she was Samantha Manson. The one who captures criminals…not a single one has ever escaped her…but what was she doing in my town? I growled. If she thinks she can take me down then she has got it wrong. I have a secret. A secret weapon. And her? Nothing but brains and wits.

Sadly, what I didn't know what that I had underestimated her…

**_Well? Let me know whatcha you guys think. I would really like to know! Sorry for the chapter being so short...sort of a spur of the moment thing..._**


	2. Chapter 2

In Love with a Criminal

**Holy cow! This story has barely started and already I'm getting so many reviews. Not that I'm complaining because I'm not! I'm just so excited! I thought you guys weren't going to review but you did! I'm sooo happy I'm gonna die! LOL! Jk….or am I? O_O hehehe go on and keep reading you crazy cats! **

**Summary: He was a psychopath who killed anyone he came in contact with. She was an officer trying to kill him. But what happens when they get to know each? Is she willing to kill him after she fell in love with him? And what is the dark secret he is keeping?**

**Chapter 2**

**Sam's POV**

As I entered Amity Park I couldn't help but be compelled by its mysterious aura. But I bet you're probably curious about me. You see, I had never always been a criminal hunter. I was a little innocent girl. I had a good life, good parents, and good friends. My life was good. But when that killer came to town my life went downhill. Ever since that cursed killer murdered my parents when I was twelve, I had vowed to capture him. And when I did I had made sure that he would suffer a pain worse than death. After that, I started capturing more killers. That led me to capturing escapees from prison, mental institutions, or asylums. I couldn't allow others to be hurt or go through what I did when I was little…I had seen my parents dead bodies. They were stabbed to death repeatedly. Their eyes had been plucked out and their guts had been strewn all over the room. Blood was splattered everywhere. Clothes, trash, furniture, papers….everything was gone and destroyed…my life and childhood was destroyed. I blinked my eyes and stared at the sky. I wiped a stray tear away and took in a deep breath. I didn't have time to dwell on things like that. I had a criminal to capture. I walked down the sidewalk and passed a dark alley. I shuddered. I stopped and looked. I couldn't see anyone, but it felt like someone was watching me…waiting for me to put my guard down…I stood up straight and stood my ground.

"Listen pal!" I called out, "I'm Samantha Manson professional criminal hunter! I had just got here so don't even try to scare me off!" I said using my harsh voice. I smirked triumphantly and walked on.

**Danny's POV**

I gritted my teeth. That little….I shook my head. Who did she think she was? Walking into my city, my town and claiming it as her own. She'll never take me alive! NEVER!

"Come and get me, you coward!" I shouted despite myself. I saw her stop. I mentally slapped myself. "You idiot!" I whispered to myself. I saw her turn around and walk back to the alley. I began to panic. _Shit, shit, shit!_ I mentally cursed. I'm so screwed! Then I smiled. "Duh, powers!" I said to myself. I quickly turned invisible and watched as she entered the alley. Her face had a deep glare on it.

"Who said that?" She demanded. I quietly snickered and slipped past. I stayed behind her to watch the scene. "Though so, not so high and mighty now are you?" She asked. I stopped and glared at her. "Well? Show yourself! You think I'm coward, so show yourself!" She taunted. I gritted my teeth. _How dare she! _I thought bitterly. Without my noticing I had turned visible. She turned around and amethyst met piercing blue. She gasped and I stared in fear. Then her shock turned into a clever smirk and her eyes narrowed.

"_You_." She spat. I gulped silently, "You're just the person I was looking for." She said. I looked left then right. I watched as she reached into her jacket pocket. I could see a pair of handcuffs. But what scared me was that they were the kind that got tighter and shocked you if you tried to break free. Without thinking I broke into a run. She chuckled darkly and chased after me.

"What do you want?!" I yelled looking at her. She laughed.

"You know what I want!" She yelled back, "I want you!" She said. I laughed.

"Sorry! I only work for paying customers!" I said. She gave me a scowl. I laughed out loud and turned a corner. I turned too fast that she fell and on the ground. I thought I would be safe but she pulled out some small flat stick thing. She pressed a button to reveal a motor scooter. My smile sunk. I began to double my speed. She managed to keep up though.

"Might as well give up!" She said. I nodded.

"In your dreams! You may have captured others but you have no idea who you're trying to get!" I said. She smirked.

"I know who I'm trying to get. I'm trying to get a psychopath killer!" She said. I smirked.

"Huh, smart cookie aren't you?" I said. _But you don't know the half of it. _She smirked.

"You have no idea." She replied, then she did what I didn't expect her to do. She jumped off her scooter and tackled me.

"Ah!" I yelped in shock and surprise. She pinned me to the ground and we started to tumble on the ground. I groaned as we came to a stop. She had managed to hold on tightly to me. And she held me pinned down. For a brief moment we stared into each other's eyes. I blushed a little as she continued to study my face. I studied hers as well. For a split second I saw her serious cold gaze soften. I gently lifted a hand to caress her cheek. She didn't seem to mind at first…but then reality came back to us. I roughly pushed her off me. She growled at me.

"If you know what's good for you, I'd suggest you stay away from me." I said coldly to her. She kept scowling at me and didn't say a word. I turned around and began walking into the nearest alley. I then transformed into Danny Phantom and flew off…my heart was beating faster than it normally should have.

**Sam's POV**

When he got up and left I could still feel my heart pounding fast. I put a hand on the cheek he touched. His touch was gentle…and soft. The way he looked at me….was like….he had never seen anyone else like me…I sort of felt giddy that he might have been thinking of me as a unique and special girl…but I stopped myself shortly. "Whoa Manson. You're here on a mission. You have no time to fall in love….especially with a criminal." I said to myself. I quickly stood up and walked to the alley he had gone in to…but it was empty. "Damn!" I said hitting the brick wall. I frowned bitterly and began walking to my hotel.

**No One's POV**

"Next time, I won't go so easy on you." Sam and Danny said at the same time.

**I know, I know…short chapter…but I needed to add some cliff hangers. What's a good story without its cliff hangers huh? Hehe yeah. OMG Thanks you guys for reviewing! Keep it up please! **


	3. Chapter 3

In Love with a Criminal

**Ok, I am sorry for not updating, but I accidently restarted my computer and it deleted this entire chapter! I had not been smart to save it on my USB so it was completely gone. I was shocked. I mean I spent a lot of effort then my stupid foot has to go near the cable and disconnect it from the computer . I was so angry! But here it is! The new and improved chapter! Enjoy!**

**Summary: He was a psychopath who killed anyone he came in contact with. She was an officer trying to kill him. But what happens when they get to know each? Is she willing to kill him after she fell in love with him? And what is the dark secret he is keeping?**

**Chapter 3**

It had been almost two weeks since Sam's encounter with Daniel. She was frustrated at the feelings she was developing. She wanted nothing more than to get rid of him. But a part of her was fighting against it.

"Argh! Why can't he just leave me alone?!" She screamed in her hotel room. She was currently pacing the floor reading over his file. She couldn't stop gazing at his face. She was completely captivated by them. She jumped and dropped the file when she heard her phone ring. Looking at the caller I.D she checked who it was. It said unknown. Shrugging she answered it.

"Hello?" She asked. She heard nothing but a light breathing and someone's breathing hitching. She could hear street cars and people talking. Her face filled with confusion, "Who is this?" She asked. Again she heard nothing. "Listen this isn't funny." She said, "I will track you and-!" She said but was cut off.

"Stay away from him! He's mine all mine!" A female voice said. Sam felt a twinge of fear. The lady sounded so serious. "If you even try to come between us, I'll…I'll…I'll kill you like I killed your parents!" She said. Sam froze.

"You…you killed my parents?" She choked out. She felt her knees buckle and she collapsed to the ground shaking. The lady laughed.

"Yeah, I did. And let me tell you this, it was so pathetic at how they tried to protect you." She snickered. Sam felt guilt rise. "But they chose their fate. I had offered to spare you at the price of their lives." She said. Sam felt more sad and depressed.

"B-but…but I killed you!" She tried to argue, but the woman wouldn't allow it.

"Ha! You thought you killed me, but don't you know you can't kill someone who's already dead? Besides they made that choice and I won't  
hesitate to go against my word and kill you." She said, "You can either leave town or never come back or you can stay, capture him, and have me end your life." She said. Sam felt her energy rise and she became angry.

"I choose to stay! I came here to capture the criminal and I won't just back down because of some stupid person who says that they are my parents' killer!" She said standing up. The lady laughed evilly.

"You are a _stupid and naïve _child! You think you're so clever don't you? You think that the past won't come back to haunt you? Well fat chance darling, it will! And every last criminal you captured and destroyed will be right at your door waiting to kill you." She said. Sam started shaking.

"Listen, if you are who you say you are I will find you. And when I do your dead, and this time I will make sure you stay dead. You and all the others will stay dead!" She said. The woman opened her mouth to speak but another voice interrupted her.

"Spectra! What are you doing?" A male voice asked. Sam's eyes widened. She knew that voice, and just the sound of it made her heart skip two beats.

"Daniel?" She breathed out. But to her surprise Danny heard her.

"Samantha?" He said shocked. Danny looked at Spectra and took the phone from her, "Shouldn't leave it on speaker Spectra." He said mockingly. Spectra merely rolled her eyes at him.

"I know, but it's easier to suck up their grief and depression that way." She said. Danny scoffed and put his ear to the phone.

"Still in town, eh Samantha?" He said laughing. Sam snapped out of her shock and growled.

"You know Daniel; I can easily track you right now." She said snickering. Danny's eyes widened and he glared at Spectra, who smiled innocently.

"Go on and try _Samantha _I'll be gone before you even find me." He said. Sam smiled when she found a signal on the phone. She got her keys and walked out of her hotel room.

"Oh yeah? How much you want to bet?" She said smiling evilly, "I already found you." She said crossing the street. She heard Danny curse and she giggled. She kept following the tracking device and stopped in front of an abandoned apartment. She made a face as she looked at it. The apartment was in poor shape. It had a sign that had a sign with "Fenton Works" on it, but the "F", "N", and "W" was missing or had fallen off. She looked at the door and saw that it was boarded shut. "How the heck can you get in if it's boarded shut?" She asked herself. She jumped when she heard a dark chuckle. She still had her cell phone on.

"Aw, poor Sammykins can't figure it out." He said laughing. Sam froze and felt her anger rise.

"Don't ever call me _that_!" She snapped. On the other end Danny froze. He could tell he hit a soft spot. "You can never call me that! Only my parents! That name is only to be said by my parents!" She yelled into the phone. Danny felt guilty. He hadn't meant to upset her. Heck how was he supposed to know that the name would bug her.

"Geez Samantha, I'm sorry. I didn't know that name was touchy for you." He said. Sam rolled her eyes.

"You never know. And you will never know!" She said. And with that she hung up and walked to the front porch. She used her hand to pry off the rotten wood. She was halfway done when an explosion erupted. She yelped and spun around. There in front of her was a machine type ghost. He had a metal suit on and had a gun read to fire, "What now?" She asked angrily.

"Where are you whelp?" He shouted. Sam froze. He looked vaguely familiar. He hadn't noticed her yet which was good for her. Slowly walking down the steps she tried to get away. Sure she had equipment but she always wanted to inspect her enemies' status before attacking. The ghost turned his head and finally noticed her.

"Ah! Perfect bait." He said. And with that he launched a net. Sam smirked and easily jumped out of the way. The ghost growled. Sam pulled out a tiny slender object. She pressed the button and watched as it transformed into a bazooka. She smiled and aimed. The ghost was shocked and caught off guard when Sam shot him. He yelled as he flew to the ground.

"Heh, better luck next time." She said. The ghost growled and got up. He fired an ectobeam at Sam which caught her off guard. Sam hissed as she felt a sizzling pain on her leg. She lifted her pants up and saw a scorch mark.

"Nobody takes down Skulker and lives!" He said smiling. But before Sam could respond back green neon shot towards the ghost.

"Except for me!" A voice said. Sam looked up and saw another ghost. He had white hair and green eyes. He looked familiar but Sam couldn't place where she had seen his face before. Then she noticed his _"DP"_ symbol. She smiled.

"He could be helpful." She said. She got up and waved towards the specter.

"Hey!" She yelled. She cupped her hands and shouted again, "HEY PHANTOM!" She screamed. That caught the laughing ghost's attention. He smiled and waved at her. He flew to her.

"Sup Miss." He said. Sam smiled.

"I need to ask you something." She said. But before he could reply he was shot by a beam.

"Ah!" He said as he fell to the ground.

"There you are! I've been waiting for you." Skulker said smiling evilly. Sam pulled out her ectogun.

"Back away from him or I'll pulverize your ecto guts!" She said pointing it at him. Skulker seemed shocked. Danny got up and smiled.

"Yeah Skulker, wouldn't want to get pulverized!" He said laughing. Skulker looked at the size of the gun. He finally understood what Danny was laughing about. He started chuckling too.

"And how are you going to pulverize me with that? It's like the size of a pea pistol!" He said laughing. Sam smirked. She aimed the gun across the street. Skulker and Danny, who were still laughing, looked in that direction. They saw it was a large building. It seemed to be a broken down skyscraper. They laughed twice as hard.

"Oh! Oh! I know! She is probably aiming at a small pebble that we can't see!" Danny said falling to the ground in tears. Sam said nothing, but her smirk grew bigger. Skulker looked at the building, then the gun, then back at the building.

"Obviously she isn't as clever as we think.' He said. Danny nodded in agreement.

"Well, why don't you entertain us miss?" He said wiping away tears. Sam smiled.

"Gladly, now that you two are done with your little laughing escapade." She said. Danny and Skulker nodded, but it was obvious that they were trying to stifle their laughs. Sam didn't even look at where she was aiming. She stayed looking at the two ghosts. Then she fired. They saw the target hit the building. But they only saw a piece of it fall off. That caused Skulker and Danny to burst out laughing.

"Geez lady, you're killing us here!" Danny said clutching his sides. Suddenly the ground shook. Danny and Skulker immediately stopped their laughs. Sam leaned against a wall and smiled cockily.

"Oh how looks can be so deceiving." She said examining her nails. Danny and Skulker looked at the skyscraper. The gulped when they felt another shake in the ground.

"Uh…what did you do?" He asked. Sam smiled and looked up from her nails.

"Oh? That? I simply shot an anti-ectoranium powered by hydrogen sulfite." She said smirking. Danny and Skulker paled. Sam continued on, "It can kill a ghost on the spot _and_ it can knock down any building no matter how heavy, how small, or how big." She said blowing on her gun, "Anymore questions?" She asked sweetly. But before Danny or Skulker could speak the building had exploded. Pieces and bits of bricks landed harshly in front of them. One almost hit Skulker and one nearly smashed Danny like a cake. Sam was the only safe. After the dust had cleared and the bricks had all stopped falling, the building was on fire and released a horrible gassy smell. Sam chuckled.

"Skulker…next time….just do… as she says." Danny said coughing. Skulker coughed in agreement. Sam laughed at their appearance. Danny's hair was sticking straight up like a mad scientist; his suit had tears and rips in it. He had a cut on his cheek and a bruise on his forehead. Skulker on the other hand, lost his suit and made him look like a frog. And without thinking Skulker jumped up and ran as fast as he could from there screaming. Danny grumbled as he dusted himself off.

"So, about what I had to talk about." She said changing the subject. Danny coughed again and looked at her.

"Yeah, what about?" He asked. Sam looked at the smoke coming from the building, and then she looked back at Danny.

"I need your help." She said. Danny stopped what he was doing and turned to face her. His face told her he was shocked. Sam ignored it and looked at with a serious face. Danny snapped out of his shock and cleared his throat.

"With what?" He asked.

**_Whoa….looks like Sam is getting help from the wrong dude…but what kind of help does she exactly need from him? Sorry to leave on Cliffy. Hope you love this chapter. Please leave a review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

In Love with a Criminal

**Author's Note: Wowza! I can't believe all the reviews I'm getting. Haha, I was all like had how many reviews? 13-15 and now I have over twenty! What a major jump! I love all you guys, who are enjoying my book, or story…It really is helping on boosting up my self-esteem, and to show my gratitude, I present ye…a new chapter! **

**Summary: He was a psychopath who killed anyone he came in contact with. She was an officer trying to kill him. But what happens when they get to know each? Is she willing to kill him after she fell in love with him? And what is the dark secret he is keeping?**

**Chapter 4**

Danny stared at Sam. He couldn't believe she was asking for help. And from him nonetheless! He gulped silently as he studied her.

"I need you help on capturing someone." She said. Danny snapped his head towards her.

"W-who?" He hesitantly asked. He was hoping it wasn't who he thought she was going to say. He watched as she mysteriously pulled a tan file from out of nowhere. He read the word that was stamped in caps and in red blood letters, "CONFIDENTIAL" it read. She handed him the file and his eyes widened. The file was about him. He looked at the picture. There were multiple ones. One when he was little, as a teenager, and a current one photo of him.

"I need your help capturing Daniel Fenton." She said placing her hands on her hips. Danny read over the file. It contained all his bio. He smiled inwardly at his charges, and then a frown graced his lips.

"I never raped anyone." He muttered. Sam didn't hear him but she could him make a comment.

"What?" She asked. Danny looked at her.

"Daniel Fenton never raped anyone." He said. She was shocked at the seriousness in his voice. Sam chuckled lightly.

"If he didn't rape anyone then why would be on his file?" She questioned raising an eyebrow. Danny turned his head and looked away from him.

"You really want to know?" He asked. Sam nodded. Then without warning he picked her up bridal style, while ignoring how fast his heart was beating at her being so close, and flew off. Sam yelped in surprise and clung to him for dear life.

"Put me down! Put me down!" She screeched. Danny chuckled.

"Relax Samantha; I'm not going to drop you." He said as he flew. Sam was ready to hyperventilate when she suddenly realized something.

"Wait, how do you know my na-AAAAAHH!" She yelled as she was suddenly plummeting down to earth. Danny had accidently dropped her when something green flashed by him. He cursed for being stupid and dived down to catch her. As Sam fell she kept screaming. She turned her head to look down and saw the ground coming closer. She saw multiple people gather and point up at her. She turned to look up and saw the neon green eyes of Phantom flying towards her. A part of her felt relieved that she was going to live, but her whole body was screaming in fear. As the ground came closer Sam closed her eyes tightly and awaited death. But it never came. She opened her eyes and looked down; the ground was about an inch away from her nose. She looked up expecting to see the neon green eyes of Phantom. But she gasped at who she saw. Instead of seeing peering into the eyes of Phantom she found herself being captured in a pair of electric blue eyes. The two were so entranced by each other that they barely registered the fact that there was a crowd gathering.

"Oh my gosh is she ok?"

"Is she hurt?"

"How did that happen?"

He saved her! But how did she fall?"

All these questions ran through the audience creating a mush sound of voices. As Danny stared into Sam's eyes he felt his heart skip two beats. The same could be said about Sam. She was ready to lean in and kiss him. Danny looked into her bewildered eyes and smirked at her. But before he could say anything Sam wrapped him into a hug. To say Danny was speechless and shocked would be understatement. He was beyond that. As Sam hugged him she expected him to push her away roughly and yell at her, but all he did was hug her back. She embraced his warmth. Then suddenly the experience of falling to certain death caught up to her. She felt the fear, the motion, and the hopelessness. It was overwhelming her to the point where she wanted to disappear. Without warning Sam pulled away from Danny's embrace. Danny was confused but when he caught the fear in her eyes he reached out for her. But Sam turned and ran off. The crowd dispersed as she ran. Danny watched as she slowly started disappearing from sight. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He looked around at the crowd and smirked. No one recognized him, and even if they did they knew better to keep their mouths shut. Danny returned back to this mission. He looked up the sky and frowned. The crowd was slowly going away as Sam got further away. Danny inwardly groaned and ran after her.

"I'm probably going to regret this." He muttered, and he ran off looking for her, "Samantha!" he yelled. He hoped that she was alright.

As Sam ran she felt her tears blocking her eyesight. She couldn't believe she almost died. And on top of that she had expected Phantom to catch her. _But how did Fenton manage to catch me? _ She wondered as she wiped off her tears. She had stopped running and was outside at the park. She sat on the bench trying to calm herself down. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and scowled. "Fenton! What do you want?" She said standing up. Danny held his hands up in surrender.

"Just came to make sure you were ok. After all I came to apologize for Phantom. He was the one who asked me to catch you." He said smirking. Sam looked at her sternly.

"Why couldn't he catch me?" She asked. Danny chuckled.

"Well, he wanted to stop the ghost that was going after you." He said rolling his eyes. Sam raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it.

"So why are _you _here?" She asked. Danny smiled.

"Just came to make sure you were ok. I may be a _"criminal" _but that doesn't mean I'm heartless." He said folding his arms. Sam smirked. Then an idea came to her.

"So…you say you're not as heartless you seem to be." She said. Danny smiled and nodded. Sam smirked.

"Why you ask?" he asked her. Sam shrugged.

"I don't know. I was just wondering." She said. Danny smirked.

"Well, if you don't believe me how about a challenge?" He said. Sam grinned; this was just what she was hoping for.

"What kind of challenge?" She questioned. Danny's smirk grew wider.

"Well, I'll show you that I have a heart and I'll make you fall for me hard. And if I win you have to let me go freely. And if I lose then you can take me to prison or do whatever you do to us criminals." He said. Sam thought about this for a moment. She was ecstatic on the inside. Not only would she be able to capture Danny, but with Phantom's help and her company, she can bring Daniel James Fenton down. Permanently.

"Alright then, I accept your challenge." She said smiling. Danny shook her hand but failed to notice her crossed fingers behind her back. He smiled.

"Ok then, I'll meet you at the Nasty Burger at seven." He said. Sam was taken aback. But before she could ask anything Danny was already gone. She smiled to herself as her heart raced.

"Did he just ask me out?" She asked to no one in particular. She inwardly smiled, but she had no idea what she had gotten herself into.

**_And bam! Beautiful wasn't it? Oooh! I'm getting tingles just wondering what's going to happen next!_**

**_Sam: Um….you is the author….you should know what's going to happen._**

**_Me: =| oh…uh…right….hehe_**

**_Danny: (Sighing) Sam, I think that means she hasn't written it yet._**

**_Me: OK! That's enough! Please review! Can't wait to hear from ya'll!_**

**_Danny: wait! But what-_**

**_Me: please review! I would love to hear your thoughts! _****_Oh and if you read my other stories let me know which ones you want desperately to be updated, because I am thinking about deleting some just to work out the kinks in them. Let me know before October 15_****_th_****_ (which is my birthday!) _****_ Oh and btw, from here on out the chapters are going to get darker, more sexual, and more suspenseful! History will be revealed; secrets released, and PEOPLE DIEING! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_**

**_(Danny and Sam both back away slowly with terrified expressions)_**

**_Review please!_**

**_~Madeline =)_**


	5. Chapter 5

In Love with a Criminal

**Author's Note: Finally! The chapter you've all been waiting for! The date scene! Be prepared to laugh you heads off and to cry tears! This chapter is one heck of a whirlwind! Be prepared! **

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL CAUSE SEVERE LAUGHATOX. AUTHOR IS NOT HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR DIE OF LAUGHTER. VIEWER DISCRETION IS **_**HIGHLY **_**ADVISED. THANKS FOR SUPPORT. **

**Summary: He was a psychopath who killed anyone he came in contact with. She was an officer trying to kill him. But what happens when they get to know each? Is she willing to kill him after she fell in love with him? And what is the dark secret he is keeping?**

**Chapter 5 (The chapter that both kills and revives)**

Sam looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled at how she looked. She had her hair pulled up in a pony tail, a black dress on that went an inch above the knees. She had black flats, and a black belt, with a blue jewel in the middle, on her dress. She was wearing small black hoop earrings, two black bracelets on both her wrist and her trademark choker and grape flavored lipstick. She looked at the time and grabbed her keys. She left the hotel and began her walk to the Nasty Burger. She shivered at how the air became slightly chillier. She looked around and rolled her eyes.

"Come on out Phantom. I know you're there." She said. She paused when she heard no reply. Shrugging she continued her walk. Finally reaching her destination she walked into the building. She felt her stomach tense at the smell of meat.

"Wow, I didn't think you were going to show." A voice said making her jump. Sam spun around and held back a gasp. Daniel was dressed in a casual suit and casual shoes. His unruly hair was kept nice and smooth and he had a smirk on his face.

"W-what made you unsure that I would ditch." She asked blinking. He shrugged. Then he started walking towards her. It would have made her blush had there not been a banana peel on the ground and right where _he _was going to step. "Um…Daniel…you might want to…" She stumbled with her words. Danny smirked.

"What's wrong Samantha? Do I make you feel uncomformtab-AH!" He said as he slipped on the peel and fell hard on his back. Sam couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Oh my gosh! Hahahaha! I can't believe you!" She said gasping for air. Danny grumbled and got up. His face was red like a tomato.

"Oh shut it." He barked. Sam laughed harder. Danny muttered under his breath and got up. Wiping the dust off his suit he took a hold of Sam's hand and walked inside. Sam had managed to calm down, but the incident replayed in her head. After sitting at a booth, Danny went to order.

"What would you like to get?" He asked her, Sam smiled.

"I'll take a tofu burger." She said. Danny smirked and went to place the order. Shortly after he came back and the two were left in silence.

"So…" Danny said. Sam faced him.

"So…" She replied back. Danny looked up at the ceiling and frowned.

"So Samantha-" He started.

"Sam." She said, "Call me Sam." Danny smiled.

"Well then Sam, you can call me Danny." He replied. Sam smiled.

"Danny…it suits you." She said. Danny smiled.

"So Sam, how did you become a criminal chaser…person…?" He asked. Sam sighed and looked down.

"Well…it happened when I was little…" She said. Danny nodded, signaling her to share. Sam smiled weakly and sighed. "Ok, then…"

_**Flashback:**_

_Twelve year old Samantha Manson woke up to the sound of screaming. She could hear crashes and screams. Grabbing her sheets tightly she remained silently. Her small heart beating fast like a humming bird. Taking a deep breath she slowly climbed out of her bed. The cold air made her shudder. She walked softly and slowly. Opening her door, all she could hear was silence. She stepped into the hallway and looked right…then left. The coast was clear. Making her way to her parents' room, she gasped. The bedroom was a mess. The sheets were tossed everywhere, papers crumpled and torn lay scattered about, and drops of blood were splattered on the wall and floor. She almost cried out but instead she covered her mouth and ran downstairs. As she ran into the living room, she screamed. There on the floor were the mutilated bodies of Pamela and Jeremy Manson. Her parents. She ran to the kitchen and grabbed the phone dialing the police she told them everything. A crash upstairs made her freeze. Grabbing the biggest knife she hid behind the counter. She could hear footsteps climbing down the stairs. She tried to slow her ragged breaths and she tried to calm her heart. Beads of sweat were slowly forming and slowly dripping down the side of her head. Then suddenly and without warning someone grabbed her. Screaming she plunged the knife straight into his chest. He yelled in pain and fell to the ground. Sam yelped and dropped the knife. She stared in horror at the man she killed, but there was another one. Lucky for her the police came and apprehended him before he could attack. Sam vowed to avenge her parents and she did. Soon after that she joined a group of crime fighters and became the best criminal catcher ever. She even found a guy she could fall in love with. His name was Elliot._

_**End of Flashback**_

At the remembrance of Elliot Sam almost panicked. Elliot was the supervisor of the group. And she was dating him! But yet here she was, behind his back, dating another boy. And a criminal nonetheless! Sam gulped and looked Danny. She had not mentioned Elliot and she only hoped that her love for Danny would last for a small time. _It couldn't be love could it? No…it had to be like just a simple crush. I don't really love him…do I? _Sam began to doubt herself. She was in love with Elliot…but yet being here with Danny made her feel…special. Danny never made her feel less of a person. And he sure as heck never made her feel bad about herself. But when she was with Elliot she felt unloved…she felt as if he was only playing her. But she loved him. _No you don't._ Her mind argued. Sam snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed Danny had two fries sticking out of his nose and he was pretending to be an alien with his eyes crossed and strange gurgling noises coming out.

"What are you doing?" She chuckled. Danny jumped and accidently breathed in through his nose.

"AACHOO!" he said the fries blowing out of nose. Sam gasped and ducked. The fries landed on a girl behind her.

"Ew!" She screamed in her Latina accent and she ran off. Sam laughed and Danny once again blushed a dark red.

"Man, you just keep embarrassing yourself. Don't you?" Sam said laughing. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Interesting story." He said. Sam stopped and looked at him. The food had already arrived hence Danny sticking the fries up his nose. Sam took a bite out of her burger and looked at him.

"What about you?" She asked, "Why are you a criminal?" She asked. Danny paused to think.

"I'm actually not sure…" He said. Sam blinked.

"Huh?" She said. Danny frowned.

"I mean, I can't really remember why. I mean I know something happened that made me…_different_…from everyone else. And I remember meeting a strange man. He took me to a lab like place and strapped me into a table…I can't really remember anything else, except that I woke up with a burning rage and I killed everyone I loved." He said. Sam was chewing slowly. _Poor dude._ She thought.

"Oh…so it was like…you got your memory erased…" She said slowly. Danny nodded.

"That or I was injected with something that made me an insane person." He replied. Sam chuckled. Soon after they were done, Danny paid.

"Wait…where did you get the money?" She asked. Danny smiled.

"I robbed an old woman then killed her." He said. Sam glared at him, her hands curled into fist and her eyes stared at him with such intensity he whimpered.

"Geez, I was only joking! I actually got a job down on Fifth Street. I earned it. I'm not cruel enough to steal from old ladies…although strangely enough they try to steal from me." He said thoughtfully. Sam gave him a weird look. After dinner was paid for, Danny offered to walk to Sam home.

"Well, what did you think?" He asked as they walked through the park. Sam smirked.

"I'm honestly impressed. Although you did have a…_slip _up…and a _fri_ghtfully loud sneeze, I'd say this was a fun date." She said. Danny smiled at her clever word use.

"Yeah I have to agree. I found out things that I never would have suspected about you." He replied.

"Like me being a ultra-recyclo vegetarian?" She asked. Danny nodded.

"Exactly. By the way what is an URV?" He asked. Sam raised an eyebrow at his abbreviation.

"Well, it means I don't eat anything with a face on it." She replied matter-of-factly. Danny nodded.

"Figures." He muttered. Sam giggled. Pretty soon they had arrived at her hotel.

"Um…thanks." She said. He raised an arm and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Er…no problem. It was nice going out with you…" he replied. Sam smiled. Then they got caught in each other's eyes. Amethyst met electric blue. He stepped forward and she tentatively took a small step closer. He slowly wrapped his arms around her small waist. He slowly leaned in. She could feel his breath on her lips. If she moved her head a bit she would feel his lips on hers. But just as she was about to lean in, her thoughts brought her back: _NO! You love Elliot! You have Elliot! _Her mind screamed. And with a gasp she stepped back. Danny frowned sadly. Sam looked away.

"S-sorry." She mumbled and with a small wave she went inside the building. Danny was left outside in the cold. He was yearning for her touch. He sol badly wanted to kiss her…but something made her step back…

"Bye…" He said softly and he turned around and headed home.

_**Oh Snap! I bet you were all hoping for a kiss! Haha! Sorry not in this chapter. Ok so Elliot is very important in this book. He has a very important role later on in the story when the exciting part comes. And I am soo sorry for not updating! I was just so darn busy! I'll update quicker next time! Please review! The more reviews the sooner the update! Thanks for reading this guys! Until next time! Please leave your thoughts and comments!**_

_**~ Madeline =)**_


	6. Chapter 6

In Love with a Criminal

**Author's Note: Oh, look what I got you! A new chapter! A new chapter is born! YEAAAAYAAA! Sorry, been watching too many Regular Show episodes. Anyways, I got a review stating I've been going too fast with this relationship and think that person is right. So from now on, I'm going to be taking this relationship ****_sssllooowww. _**** But not ****_too _****slow. I'll probably speed it up when I get to chapter 16 :O spoiler alert! Hehehe I so silly =) but you love me anyways ^_^ Whelp, I'll just let you all get to it! Enjoy! **

**WARNING: Bad cuss words! Sorry! Viewer discretion is advised!**

**Summary: He was a psychopath who killed anyone he came in contact with. She was an officer trying to kill him. But what happens when they get to know each? Is she willing to kill him after she fell in love with him? And what is the dark secret he is keeping?**

**Chapter 6**

"That was too close! _Too_ close!" Sam said as she entered her room. She had just gotten back from the…date. Sam leaned against the door. She practically could feel his warm breath on her lips. She shivered and closed her eyes. Her heart was beating a thousand miles and she felt as if she had just gotten off one crazy roller coaster. She suddenly opened her eyes and grabbed her phone. Dialing a number she tried to relax herself.

"Hello?" A male voice asked. Sam sighed with relief.

"Elliot?" She said. The voice suddenly sparked with life.

"Sam? Is that you?" He asked, Sam could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yes, it's me." She said. Elliot chuckled.

"Haven't heard from you for some time. How's the job going? Did you catch criminal 7651?" He asked. Sam sucked in a breath.

"He has a name Elliot." She said. She heard Elliot gasp.

"Since when did you give a fuck about a criminal's name?" He asked, "Is criminal 7651 manipulating you or something?" He asked. Sam furrowed her eyebrows.

"No Elliot. I just think that we should give them a little bit more respect. I mean they are people after all and-!" She said getting cut off.

"Sam, enough. You are starting to sound like the old you. I thought you were a different person now. I thought you were Ms. Tough and independent." He said. Sam huffed.

"I am still that girl Elliot." She said.

"Then why aren't you showing it?" He asked annoyed. Sam growled and cursed under her breath.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound _caring_." She replied hotly. She heard Elliot mutter something.

"Sam, prove it then. Call that criminal by a number. Tell me that he is not a _normal person_. Tell me what you said about criminals when we first met." He said . Sam pursed her lips.

"Elliot please-!" She tried saying but got cut off again.

"No Samantha. I need to make sure that you aren't going weak on me." He said. Sam sighed and closed her eyes.

"Criminal 7651…is not a normal person. He is an awful, cursed being who should have never been born." She said. Her breath hitched a couple of times, but they went without notice from Elliot.

"That's more like it. So when is Criminal 7651, going to be captured and ready for punishment?" He asked. Sam reopened her eyes.

"I'm not sure. Maybe by the end of this month. He is pretty hard to find…it's like he disappears right as I'm about to catch him." She said.

"Well the sooner the better. And Sam, try not to let him manipulate you. You're a smart and clever girl. Don't trust a fool like criminal 7651. He's dangerous." He said.

"I'll make sure to follow your advice." She said.

"Good." Elliot said in approval, "Maybe I can drop by Amity Park so that we can go out together. Won't that be nice?" He asked. Sam smiled. She felt her heart leap…but it wasn't the same as Danny's. _No Sam…You need to stop thinking like that!_ Her mind screamed. Sam nodded.

"Sure Elliot. I would love that." She said.

"Cool. Well I have to go now. Bridget's been having trouble with criminal 4235. She said he somehow escaped. And need's backup." He said. Sam nodded.

"Ok, well talk to you later." She said. Elliot chuckled.

"Alright. Bye Sam. Goodnight. I love you." He said hanging up. Sam shut her phone off.

"Love you too…" She said softly. Sighing she went her room and changed into her pjs. Never had saying the word _Love _felt so strange and foreign. Flopping down on her bead she snuggled beneath the clean white blankets. "I'm losing my mind." She muttered into her pillow. And she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**With Danny**

****As Danny entered his home he sighed. He had been close…_so _close. And that wasn't very good. He didn't want to get attached to Sam. He didn't want to risk his heart getting broken or betrayed. He didn't want to deal with that. He sighed and took off his socks and shoes.

"Where have you been?" Spectra asked Danny. Danny sighed as he fell on his couch and unbuttoned his shirt.

"I've been hanging out with someone." He said. Spectra raised an eyebrow.

"Who?" She asked. Danny groaned.

"What are you my mom?" He asked annoyed. Spectra rolled her eyes.

"I'm just looking out for you Daniel. You know with that criminal catcher girl out there you might be in danger." She said sitting next to him. Danny rolled his eyes.

"I think I can take care of myself. I have ghost powers. What's the worst that could happen?" He asked. Spectra frowned.

"Everything Daniel! _ Everything! _ She could find out your secret and get ghost equipment! She could sell you out to the Guys in White and have them experiment on you! A lot of bad things could happen Daniel and you just seem to ignore it!" She said standing up. Danny looked down.

"I know…I know. But…what if she likes me? Maybe she can let me go and we can-." He started.

"Can what? Get married, go on a honeymoon, and start a family?!" Spectra asked sarcastically, "Life's not rainbows and sugar Daniel. That isn't going to happen. If anything she might be manipulating you and trying to gain your trust!" She said. Danny closed his eyes. He didn't want to think that. He wanted to think of the good things.

"But what if she-!" He spoke again but she cut him off once more.

"Not buts Daniel. She is a danger and a threat. She treats us criminals like garbage. She doesn't care for you or anyone else. She probably already has some boyfriend." She snorted. Danny stood up.

"Stop it Spectra! Pleas, just stop it! You don't think I know this already? I don't want to think about it! I don't want to think that she has some jerky ass boyfriend, who probably could less of her. I don't want to! So stop and _drop it_." He said through clenched teeth. Spectra gaped at him.

"Daniel….your eyes…they turned…red." She stuttered. Danny didn't listen. He was still fuming over the what ifs and what could happen.

"I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." He muttered. Spectra watched as he trudged down the hallway and into his room.

"Danny, I'm only trying to look out for you." She sighed. And with that she traveled back into her. The night remained peaceful and quiet save for the nocturnal creatures and daily nighttime noises.

**Well another chapter come and gone. Sorry about the vulgar language. I don't typically write bad words in my stories, but I was sort of angry myself as I was writing this. I hope it had some effect otherwise my attempts were futile…Well please review and all that jazz =)**

**~Madeline =)**


End file.
